


Snow Day

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: A snowstorm takes Krimson City unprepared, leaving Joseph snowed in at Sebastian's. The freezing wind might be howling outside, but the two detectives know how to keep each other warm.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something cute and fluffy for the holiday season and this happened lol. I hope you enjoy :3

No one wanted to believe the weather reporter when they said that Krimson City would be in for a heavy snowstorm. People scoffed like they usually did any time the forecast predicted they would get more than a few inches. Now, everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The flakes were so big and falling so heavily that seeing more than a few inches away was near impossible, and the storm didn’t look like it was going to let up any time soon.  
Joseph was glad he decided to spend the night at Sebastian’s house. The snow had started falling before they left for the day, and Sebastian lived much closer to the office. Now Joseph was sitting on Sebastian’s couch, wrapped up in a blanket.   
“Damn. I don’t think we’ve had this much snow in a while,” Sebastian said. He let the curtain fall back in place over the window and sat down next to Joseph on the couch.  
“Can you believe the chief gave us the day off?” Joseph asked. “Only essential personnel had to report in today.”  
“Yeah, I can.” Sebastian had stopped being essential personnel when he was promoted from street cop to detective. He remembered sitting at his desk, the office around him too quiet. Everyone got to stay home. Everyone but him. “No one around here knows how to drive in the snow. He’d be making more work for everyone if we had to come in.”  
“How many people do you think would call out if we had to go in?”   
“Everyone who’s not already there now.” Sebastian took the other blanket he had tossed on the couch earlier and draped it around his shoulders. The heat may have been on in his tiny house, but it did little to help keep out the intense cold from outside.  
“I guess that’s what sick leave is for,” Joseph said. He turned to look out the window. “Jesus…” The wind had created a snow drift on the side of the house that nearly covered the window. “Do you know how deep it is out there?”  
Sebastian shook his head. “No idea. Let’s see what the weather channel says.” He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.  
The television blinked to life and greeted them with static.  
“Did the storm knock your satellite out?” Joseph asked.  
“Probably. It does this if it’s just raining outside.” Sebastian turned the television off again and slammed the remote down on the end table.  
“I can check on my phone. Give me a minute.” Joseph navigated to his weather app to check the latest report. “It says we’ve already gotten about three feet of accumulation, and they’re expecting us to get another foot overnight.”  
“What?” Sebastian scowled. “I hope the chief doesn’t expect me to come in tomorrow either. I can’t shovel myself out that fast. Hell, I don’t even think I can get out my front door.”  
“If you’ve got a spare shovel, I don’t mind helping.”  
“Forget it Joseph. We’d be all day trying to clear my driveway. And who knows when the county is going to plow the streets. I’m always the last one to be dug out,” Sebastian said.  
Joseph frowned and pulled the blanket tighter around him. “I know you don’t keep a lot of food in your house. Are you prepared to be snowed in for a few days?” Sebastian’s refrigerator was mostly bare, save for a few cans of beer and other assorted bottles of liquor.  
“Luckily, yeah. I went to the grocery store over the weekend when I heard we were gonna get some snow. I have enough bread for us to make milk sandwiches for the next week.”  
Joseph rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”  
Sebastian chuckled and leaned back against the couch, frowning when he felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck. He could have sworn all of the windows were closed. “Are you cold at all? I have some more blankets in the closet if you want some.”  
“Just a bit. I wouldn’t mind another blanket though.” Joseph didn’t want to admit it, but he was absolutely freezing.  
“I’ll be right back.” Sebastian stood up, using his blanket as a cloak, and grabbed and armful of blankets from the guest bedroom. He figured Joseph would be spending the night again; there was no way in hell Sebastian would let him drive in this kind of weather, so Joseph could take the blankets back with him when he went to bed. Sebastian brought the blankets with him to the living room and dumped them in Joseph’s lap. “That should be enough to keep you warm.”  
“Thanks Seb.” Joseph happily wrapped himself in as many blankets as he could. They were a bit scratchy, but they were warm and that’s what mattered.  
“We can make some hot chocolate if you want. I’m pretty sure I have some in the kitchen,” Sebastian said. He wouldn’t mind something to help knock the chill off.  
“Sure. Hot chocolate sounds great.” Joseph followed Sebastian into the kitchen.  
They both rummaged through the pantry and the cabinets as they looked for the packets of hot chocolate.  
“Are you sure these are still good Seb?” Joseph asked. He had found a crumpled box shoved into a corner of the pantry that looked worse for wear.  
“Should be. I don’t buy hot chocolate often, so it can’t be that old.” Sebastian grabbed a small saucepan from one of the cabinets and filled it with milk before setting it on the stove. He turned on the burner and grabbed a spoon to stir the milk so it would heat through evenly.  
Joseph inspected the box, searching for an expiration date. “I guess you were right. These expire at the end of the year.”  
“I told you.” Sebastian took the box from Joseph and poured the contents of two packets into the pan. He stirred the mixture quickly to break up any clumps of chocolate.   
Joseph grabbed two large mugs and sat them down on the counter. He had been to Sebastian’s house so many times that he knew where almost everything was kept. Sebastian treated Joseph like family. He didn’t mind the smaller man going through his things. They had become so close while working together that there were few secrets that Sebastian could keep from Joseph.  
Sebastian watched over the pot, stirring it occasionally until large plumes of steam billowed up from it. He turned the stove off and poured the contents of the pot into the two mugs. He filled the pot with some cold water and rinsed it out before setting it up on the dish rack to dry. He grabbed a bag of marshmallows from a shelf in the pantry before dumping a generous handful into each other their mugs.  
“Really Sebastian?” Joseph chuckled and stirred the marshmallows into his mug, watching as they slowly melted into his drink.  
Sebastian added a few more marshmallows to his mug before tying up the bag and tossing it back on the shelf. “What? They make it taste better.”  
Joseph rolled his eyes playfully and followed Sebastian back to the living room. The hot chocolate didn’t eliminate the draft, but it made it more tolerable. It was hard to feel cold when being warmed from the inside out with a piping hot cup of hot chocolate.  
“Feeling any better Joseph?” Sebastian asked. He had his blanket draped around his shoulders again and was holding his mug in his hands.  
“Yeah. And thanks again for all of this.”  
“It’s no problem Joseph. What was I gonna do, let you freeze?” Sebastian wrapped an arm around Joseph’s shoulders to pull him closer. He hadn’t showered yet today, but Joseph’s slightly messier than usual hair still smelled lightly of citrus.   
Joseph relaxed back into Sebastian’s body and closed his eyes. Sebastian produced so much heat. No wonder the man was never cold. Joseph pulled his blanket around both of them to trap in the warmth. It was rare for either man to initiate acts of physical affection like this, so Joseph made sure to enjoy it to the fullest.  
Sebastian ran his fingers through Joseph’s hair. It was a bit oily, much like his own. A hot shower sounded nice, but stepping out onto the cold bathroom tile afterwards did not. Until it was warm enough again for a shower, he would settle for being wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets with Joseph draped across his chest. Thankfully Joseph wasn’t heavy. His weight was comforting and combined with the warmth surrounding him, Sebastian was fighting to stay awake.  
“Hey Joseph, you mind if I take a nap? I can barely keep my eyes open.”  
Joseph’s only response was his soft, even breathing.  
“Joseph?”  
Joseph nuzzled his face further into Sebastian’s chest but didn’t stir after that.  
Sebastian chuckled softly. “I guess not.” He set his mug on the floor, making sure it was well out of the way of their feet so they wouldn’t kick it over. His carpet may have already been stained, but he didn’t want to add to it. He slipped Joseph’s mug out of his fingers and set it down on the coffee table so they wouldn’t get them mixed up. Sebastian looked back down at Joseph and pulled the thick framed glasses off of his face by the bridge of the nose. Joseph had fallen asleep in the countless time and it was a wonder they hadn’t broken before now.   
Sebastian folded the glasses and set them down on the coffee table next to Joseph’s mug. He adjusted the blankets around them so that he could pull Joseph closer before leaning back down on the couch. The warmth enveloping him made him quickly lose the battle of keeping his eyes open and before he knew it, Sebastian was asleep.   
The snow had been an half expected surprise, but Sebastian would never complain about a free day off. Not until he saw how much paperwork had piled up in his absence. But he could worry about that tomorrow, or whenever he was able to get out of his house again. For now, he couldn’t ask for a better way to spend a snow day.


End file.
